


Losing hope

by steel_fang



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steel_fang/pseuds/steel_fang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruto and Dragon talk during a fight with Phoenix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing hope

**Author's Note:**

> As usual - if I owned this franchise, every series would be Faiz-levels of screwed-up dark. Speaking of dark - this piece is exactly that. Constructive criticism is, as always, welcome.

'Dragon...'  
'Do not speak, human. Do what I tell you! Get up and fight! You are far stronger than that oversized chicken that just got off the roost!'  


Haruto, with one hand still on his chest and the other clenched in a fist on the sidewalk, snickered and felt the taste of blood in his mouth.  
'I'd love to, but it's not that easy...'  
'Don't you dare fall over, human! As if it wasn't enough you already fell onto your knees and bent your head in front of him! Get. Up!'  
'...no... I don't have any mana left... And I'm kneeling in a pool of my own blood... I can feel I'm losing consciousness, Dragon. I'm not getting up anymore. There's... just one way out of this, you know?'  
'I will take over. You will wake up tomorrow, with those women and the irritating boy gathered around your nest.'  


Haruto lifted his head and laughed out loud, his features distorted by the tears and blood. At least the sudden outburst was enough to stop Phoenix for a few seconds.  


'You, Dragon? You're trying to give me hope? What crazy times do we live in...'  
'Don't get smart with me.'  


There wasn't much of a choice, really. It was either Dragon taking over, like he sometimes does when Haruto is knocked out, or Haruto will die. He was dieing right now. And if the Gate dies, so does Dragon. If they were going down, it would be nice to get that flaming pigeon too. And that jellyfish, too, but she bailed already. Too bad, he'd fry her tentacles. He tried moving forward, silencing his Human, tear his consciousness and control out of his fragile grip, but something was blocking his way. Haruto wasn't going to let him come out without killing. How dare he!? Over the months since they've first spoken, they have not become friends, but the Phantom became fond of his host. The Human was interesting, in certain ways. And the donuts were tasty, whenever Dragon managed to get enough control to taste them. Of course he wanted out, it was not his life-long dream to live in a cage made of a human body and be let out only on a leash from time to time, but if it meant killing this thing... person he came to like...  


Haruto felt Dragon coiling his body into a ball, with the tip of the mighty beast's tail on his nose. Typical Dragon behavior when he was pouty. They did not have time for this.  


'Dragon, please...'  
'You will die. It is a matter of minutes at the most. You will bleed to death, your entrails will be smeared all over the sidewalk. Nothing can save you. And when Phoenix is done burning your carcass into ash, he will want to have some more fun. He will kill innocent people he comes across. Maybe the police will get here by then. That short detective. And when he kills him, he will remember there were other humans close to you. The policewoman. The fool. The old man. _Her_. He will find each and every one of them, torture them and murder them. They will scream and beg for mercy, but they will die. And so will every other member of the human race. There will be no-one to stop it from happening, because the only one who could will be dead. All of humanity will die, and there is nothing you can do about it, Haruto.'

In the last moments of his life, Souma Haruto saw the familiar lines on his hands. He felt a mix of pain when Dragon's wings ripped his back open, and relief, because he knew Dragon will defend the people he failed today.


End file.
